


Sleep On It - A John Winchester/Amy DeLuca Vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Roswell (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: A John Winchester/Amy DeLuca vid to the song "Sleep On It" by Saving Jane. I'm working on a fic where Maria is John's daughter, and wanted to try to put together a John/Amy vid. I'm very happy with how this came out and would love comments!I don't have much but I've got more than enough to keep you. Isn't it nice to touch something solid you can cling to?





	

**Title of vid:** Sleep On It  
**Fandom:** Supernatural/Roswell  
**Song:** "Sleep On It" by Saving Jane  
**Summary:** I'm working on a fic where Maria is John's daughter, and wanted to try to put together a John/Amy vid. I'm very happy with how this came out and would love comments! _I don't have much but I've got more than enough to keep you. Isn't it nice to touch something solid you can cling to?_

 **Download Link:**[here](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/SleepOnIt.zip)  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dhr0LuWvbL8).

 

** "Sleep On It" by Saving Jane **

I hope you don’t mind me saying  
I think you’re so lovely  
I hope you don’t mind me staying  
Cause I might never leave  
We could rewind to nothing  
And start at the beginning  
Don’t forget to breathe  
  
Baby, I don’t have much  
But I’ve got more than enough to keep you  
Isn’t it nice to touch  
Something solid you can cling to?  
Baby, I promise you this  
You don’t know just what you’re missing  
I’ve got everything I want and so  
Maybe we could sleep on it tonight.  
  
I didn’t mean to alarm you  
Subtlety’s my weakness  
Give me a minute to charm you  
And you’ll know what I mean  
Maybe I didn’t mention  
You won’t regret my attention  
I’ve got tricks you’ve never seen  
  
Baby, I don’t have much  
But I’ve got more than enough to keep you  
Isn’t it nice to touch  
Something solid you can cling to?  
Baby, I promise you this  
You don’t know just what you’re missing  
I’ve got everything I want and so  
Maybe we should sleep on it tonight.  
  
Now that it’s all out on the table,  
Come and get it  
You better love me while you’re able  
  
Baby, I don’t have much  
But I got more than enough to keep you  
Isn’t it nice to touch  
Something solid you can cling to?  
  
Baby, I don’t have much  
But I’ve got more than enough to keep you  
Isn’t it nice to touch  
Something solid you can cling to?  
Baby, I promise you this  
You don’t know just what you’re missing  
  
Baby, I don’t have much  
But I’ve got more than enough to keep you  
Isn’t it nice to touch  
Something solid you can cling to?  
Baby, I promise you this  
You don’t know just what you’re missing  
I’ve got everything I want and so  
Maybe we should sleep on it tonight.


End file.
